fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
I, Fanbot
I, Fanbot is episode 5a of Fanboy & Chum Chum season 1. A big test is coming up and if everyone passes, they win a bouncy house for the school. To become smarter, Fanboy switches brains with Oz's robot, but it has disastrous results. Plot One boring day in Mr. Mufflin's class, Mr. Mufflin announces to the class that the whole school will be taking a test to get more supplies, which bores them. But they get excited when the class will also go for a state-of-the-art dinosaur bouncy house! Chum Chum likes it, too. Mr. Mufflin says to win the bouncy house, everyone has to pass the test. Counting Fanboy, who made a wacky face the whole time. Later, Fanboy tried to study, but has stalled. So, they went to Oz for help. They soon realize that Oz has a robot, Mr. Roboto, who does all the work for him. Fanboy then decides he wants to be a robot so he won't study at all. As a result, Oz performs a brain transplant with Fanboy's brain into the robot, to Lenny's disgust. The brain transplant works, and Fanboy becomes Fanbot! He demands everyone pass the test, which causes Oz to tell them they should've put the robot's brain into Fanboy's body. But Fanbot denies, as if that happened, he wouldn't have the body of a robot. They head off to school to the cafeteria where everyone is studying. Fanbot takes Yo's textbook and shreds it in a slot in his chest, remembering everything. Everyone is impressed--all but Kyle. Kyle asks a math question to Fanbot, causing him to shut down for a moment. Kyle was about to return to his studies when everyone agrees with Fanbot and gives him their textbooks, and they all head for the test. Chum Chum desperately wants the bouncy house, to Kyle's disturbance. Later, at the test, Fanbot uses his multi-arm trick to do the tests! He was doing everyone's tests (excluding Kyle). After the test, everyone was waiting while Fanbot break-dances. But the fun was interrupted when Mr. Mufflin says that EVERYONE FAILED! Everyone got a 0% (excluding Kyle, who got 12%). Yo says it's impossible, as they had a robot's brain to help. This leads Chum Chum to tout out that it was Fanboy's brain they used, to their shock and anger. After explaining the robot's brain was at Oz Comix, Kyle berates them for this act by asking why they didn't just put the robot's brain in Fanboy. Fanbot and Chum-Chum then realize they should have done that like Oz previously suggested, but they got caught up with the robot body. Suddenly, the crowd forms an angry mob with Yo and Duke trying to charge at Fanbot but Mr. Mufflin stops them only because he wants the first hit as the students join in and tear Fanbot apart, leaving only the head. Chum Chum runs off with the head back to Oz Comix, where Oz was waiting for him. Oz takes the brain out of Fanbot's head and throws it onto Kyle, causing the angry mob to run after him. Chum Chum asks Oz if he could put Fanboy's brain back in his own body, but Oz says he put the robot's brain in Fanboy's body, causing him to make a rocket ship to Mars. Until then, Chum Chum puts Fanboy's brain in a toaster. Later, Chum Chum sits down on the couch with "Fantoast" in front of the TV, watching cartoons, as the episode ends. Transcript Gallery Running Gags *Chum Chum makes jazz hands and says "Robot Claws" whenever robot claws were mentioned. *Fanbot making beeping noises, "Biddy biddy biddy" mostly. *Fanbot shredding books in his chest. *Chum Chum mentioning the Bouncy House with an excited "Bouncy House!" *Fanboy tries to study, but is distracted by something else. *Fanbot mentions the episode's title when he says, "It is up to I, Fanbot, to make sure that we all pass the test." Memorable Quotes Trivia *Kyle was originally supposed to get a 43%, but was changed to 12%. *Kyle sits between Fanboy and Chum Chum at the beginning of the episode. In the scrypt, there was a scene where the boys find him playing with his Lil' Warlock kit, and Fanboy gobbles down a few ingredients from it while Kyle speaks. Also, he also drank the entire mixture, leaving him say, "What? Do I have newt in my teeth?" and he burps, revealing a skull. This scene was cut for time. Also, the scene with Fanboy drinking the mixture was replaced with him making a weird face, and everyone gets angry at him. *This is the first episode in which Fanboy's entire main group of friends (Chum Chum, Kyle, Oz, Yo) appear. *Kyle and Yo were seen in this episode. However, their names were not said once. *This is the first time Chum Chum was annoyed at what Kyle said. Fanboy will later be annoyed at Kyle in "The Book Report of the Dead". *The phrase "Bouncy House" is said a total of 23 times in the episode. *Kyle's birthday was mentioned, but it only happens in the storyboard; it wasn't used in the episode to save time. *First time more than one Chum Chum appears. *Oz said Fanboy and Chum Chum's names for the first time. *According to The Fanboy Bible, this episode was originally to be called “I, Robot” and have the robot, instead of being from an 80's movie called "Nerds," be a robot from a Japanese 50's movie. "Fanbot" was also going to be called "Fanrobo." *The failed test results were foreshadowed when Fanbot said the “Know Your Robot Body” book’s reading probability was 0. He just shreds the book to pieces, and never reads it or absorbs its information. Continuity *Second time Lenny appeared without Boog. ("The Hard Sell") *First time Oz appears without Oz's Mom, but she is heard. Goofs *On TV.com, before the episode aired, the episode was misspelled as "I, Fanboy". *If the class were to pass the test and Kyle got a 12%, the class would've failed anyway. *Fanbot peed in its' pants when he was scared of getting attacked by the other, but he did not drink anything earlier in the episode. However, Fanboy could've drank something between scenes before he turned into Fanbot. *When Hank says everyone failed, the order of kids shown from the front is: Chuggy, Duke, Yo, Kyle, Lupe, but after Hank said "You all got zeroes!" the order is Yo, Kyle, Chuggy. Therefore, after Yo says "But that's impossible!" the background behind her changes to the lockers out of nowhere. *Chum Chum threw Fanboy's brain at the ground saying "how you like me now", however he threw it so hard it should have broke, however, the head may have been made of reinforced steel. *When Chum Chum was holding Fanbot's head, it seemed a lot smaller than usual. *In the first shot of the classroom, Kyle is seen, but after the shot of Fanboy hearing about Hank's news, Kyle disappears and doesn't reappear again until after Yo says "Really?". *Everyone should've known that he was still dimwitted before the test since he could not answer what 2 + 2 equals. *When we see Fanboy knowing Hank has exciting news, he appears to have turned his desk to the other side. *Fanboy has a hard time studying in this episode, but in "Crib Notes", he didn't know what studying was. *When Oz says "I’ll be right with you!" Fanboy's tongue is gone. *Fanboy's mouth positions change several times when he is under the sedative while Oz works on him; sometimes it's closed, sometimes it's open, and sometimes it's ajar. *When Chum Chum cries out for Fanbot's safety, he screams "Fanbot!" but watch his mouth; it appears he's saying "Fanboy". *Hank let Fanbot take the test for almost everyone, in real life no teachers would do that. *Oz threw the robot head out real far, but when it fell down on Kyle's head it seemed to slingshot back to the store. Also, Fanbot's head wouldn't have fitted over Kyle's. *Hank attacked Fanbot, in real life it is illegal. *How did Chum Chum fit the brain into a toaster? *When Oz is working on removing Fanboy's brain, Fanboy's eyes are closed, but when Oz says "I'm with another customer!" Fanboy's eyes are open. *Objects sem to take the color of Fanboy's costume whenever someone puts Fanboy's brain into the object, in real life, there's no way that could happen witout painting the object. *Strangely, Francine, Cher and Chuggy weren't seen during the test. *When Kyle calls Fanbot a metal clad misfit, the kids surrounding Fanbot are gone. *At the beginning, when Hank tells the kids they're wondering why he's hyper, only 3 rows of 3 desks appear. Then, when the camera pans across the class listening to Hank, the fourth row appears out of nowhere. *When Chum Chum says "There’s an angry mob after me! And they want Fanboy’s head!" he is incorrect, as Fanboy is still in his robot form. He should've said "And they want Fanbot's head". *During the test scene, if you look closley in the pan shot you can see one of Fanbot's arms doing Kyle's test. In the next shot however, Kyle is working on his own test. Allusions *'I, Robot' - The title. *'Styx' - Oz's Robot is called "Mr. Roboto", refererring to the song, of the same name. *When Oz said "He's a collectable from a 1980's movie about nerds", this was refered to the movie, Revenge of the Nerds, which is a 1984 film. *'SpongeBob Squarepants' - When Fanbot takes off from the angry mob than lands in another part of it, this was taken from the episode "Bubble Buddy" when SpongeBob inflates Bubble Buddy to escape the angry mob, but lands back in it on another side. Also, in "Welcome to the Chum Bucket", Plankton removes SpongeBob's brain and puts it in his Robot Chef, like what happens to Fanboy in this episode. *'Wallace and Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit' - When Fanbot's head is accidentally landed of Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason's head and he gets chased by the angry mob, Which is very similar to, When Victor Quartermaine is forced to dressed up as a Female Were-Rabbit by Gromit and He gets chased by the angry mob. *'The Fairly Oddparents '- Fanbot shreads books out of his back similar in a way the "Chip-O-Matic 9000" shreads skateboards in the episode "Hex Games". Also this episode is similar to "Smarty Pants". *'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius' - When the mob gathers at Oz's window and shout "We want the head!" over and over, this is an exact moment from the episode "Granny Baby" when the mob gathers at Jimmy's window and shout "We want the talking baby!" over and over. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy/Fanbot * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Hank * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Estille Harris as Oz's Mom Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy